prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Animal Magnetism
Details Starting off *Talk to Ava in the before mentioned Manor. Yes, you have to use a sterotype secret passage to find her, which shouldn't be too hard if you know how to read a RS-minimap. *Apparently she's the new assistant for the Professor of Metamorphing upstairs. Yes, she's as crazy as him too. *She wants two undead chickens. ALIVE! Paradox time. Unfortunately, this means you can't just tele to the ectofunctus and slaughter the first two chickens that you see, though it would be much more convenient, and surely if they're already dead, they would just be unconscious? Delivering the living dead chickens. *So, assuming that you have done Ghosts Ahoy, you can just use that handy, old ectophial of yours to reach the source of the Undead Chickens. *If you haven't, its time for some virtual exercise, which will take between 5 minutes and 30 minutes, depending on your knowledge of RuneScape, and its handy features. *Once you reach the farm, talk to the ghost farmer. Wooo wooooo ooooh? Translation: Equip your bloody Amulet of Ghostspeak! *Having talked to the farmer for some time, he'll set you a task involving his wife Alice and an Old Crone. After talking to Alice, you will receive a "Crone-made Amulet" from...the Old Crone. Give this amulet to Alice and you should finally be able to get those chickens, right? Wrong! * If you've done Ghosts Ahoy, then you'll know that Ecto-tokens are the local drugs, giving the ghosts a temporary high. So, these are what you'll need to pay for those chickens. *They're easy enough to obtain, so go grind those bones, use those buckets and worship that Altar of Green Goo. *Finally, you should have 20 ecto-tokens, so go buy those chickens and tele/walk back to Draynor. Magnetism, Gravity, Elasticity, Friction... *In today's lesson, we'll learn about the force of gravity. Give those 5 iron bars you were told to bring to the local witch, who will give you one bar in return: a selected bar. *Head over to Rimmington, again walk if you haven't got any teles. *Find the local mine, and use a hammer on your selected bar while facing North. *''That, children, is how you make a RuneScape Magnet!'' More undead items... *This time, Ava will need you to gather some undead twigs. *Remember those trees on your way into the manner, the ones that swipe at you? Yes, those are "undead", so go try cut one down for some twigs... *Keep trying. *You'll get it anyday now... *You do have the items listed at the top right? *Did you talk to Ava after the first failed attempt? No? Oops. Then you won't have the Blessed Hatchet. *Go talk to her now...read the text...who's Turael? He's the noob Slayer Master, remember. Or if you've done While Guthix Sleeps, you'll be talking to his daugther, whose name is forgotten a lot. *Yet again, you have to make an uneven trade, this time giving your holy symbol and mithril hatchet for a completely useless, post-quest object: A blessed hatchet. *Once you have it, try cut down the Undead Tree again. *'SUCCESS'! (if you had the hatchet equipped) Are we done yet? Almost, just complete the puzzle that she gives you, or randomly press buttons, and well done! Reward Time! Animal Magnetism Reward *1 Quest point *1,000 Crafting experience *1,000 Fletching experience *1,000 Slayer experience *2,500 Woodcutting experience *Blessed hatchet, a hatchet completely useless outside of this quest. *Ava's device. (Ava's attractor if Ranged level is less than 50 or Ava's accumulator if your Ranged is 50 or more. If you get Ava's Attractor and then later get 50 Ranged, you can upgrade it by talking to Ava, who will upgrade it if you give her 75 Steel Arrows) *Undead Chicken if you bought one extra chicken, for people who love random, useless weapons!